Visit to the Burrow
by GinnyWeasley12345
Summary: The Weasley kids invite their friends over for the holidays. Set after DH. Rated K or T for possible future swearing, future kissing.
1. Invitations

**A/N**

**This is set after DH, but Fred is alive (sorry, but I love him!). Angelina is pure-blood, Katie half-blood, and Alicia muggle born. If anything is wrong with these three, (blood status wise), do let me know.**

"So, boys, who'll it be?"  
Molly Weasley paused, her quill hovering over the parchment. It was summer at the Burrow, so Mr and Mrs Weasley had decided to let each of their children choose two school friend to stay, over the holiday. Meanwhile, Molly and Arthur would be visiting Romania to see Charlie. As they were quite poor, they had only got two tickets, so Bill (and Fleur) would be staying at the Burrow to look after the younger children, while Percy worked overtime at the Order of the Phoenix.  
Fred frowned, thoughtfully, at George.  
"We were thinking-"  
"Lee Jordan-"  
"Angelina Johnson-"  
"Poppy Cattermole-"  
"and Katie Bell."  
Ron cut in angrily: "How come they get four? I only get two!"  
George smiled knowingly, "Because, dear little Ronniekins, my twin and I ARE two people after all!"  
"And you see-"  
"Two times two-"  
"Equals four!" They concluded triumphantly.  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum, you know who I'm having, right?"  
"Yes dear. So, last but not least, Ron?"  
Ron consulted a list in his hand- "Harry and Hermione."  
"Took you a while to think about it, did it?" snickered Fred.  
"Shut up."  
"Boys! So, Lee, Angelina, Poppy, Katie, Hermione, Harry, and Luna, is it? I'll owl them now - do try not to kill each other."  
As Mrs Weasley left the room, Fred turned to Ron.  
"So, Hermione, eh? Dating yet?"  
"Shut up."  
"Oh, not Hermione then? Harry maybe?"  
"Ewwwww, Fred! Shut UP!"  
Fred shut up, grinning at his twin.  
"But," Ginny frowned, "I invited Harry!  
"Oh no, we must both have-"  
"Yes, she must have counted him twice-"  
"That's annoying."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Why didn't you tell ME?"  
"Why didn't you tell ME?"  
Mrs Weasley came back in, frowning.  
"Twins! Stop arguing!"  
"Mum, why would you accuse us-"  
"Of such a terrible thing-"  
"When it was actually-"  
"Ronniekins and Gin!"  
"Haha, that rhymed!"  
"So it did, dear twin!"  
"BOYS! Stop arguing, Ronald and Ginevra! If you carry on like this I'll cancel the holiday!"  
At last, the uproar quietened, and Mrs Weasley told them that all their friends could come, as she had used the 'felly-tone' to contact them instead of owls. All of the friends did have telephones, either because of a love of muggle items, being muggle born or half blood, or for quicker communication.

* * *

Angelina grinned. She was really looking forward to seeing Fred again- and his family, of course. As an added bonus, her best friends Poppy and Katie would be there too!

* * *

As Lee considered the other guests, he smirked slightly: so Fred and George had both invited their crushes? There would be something to tease them about!

* * *

"Mum!" Alicia Spinnet, a muggle born, called down the stairs. "The Weasleys have invited me over for the summer!"  
"Fabulous!" Her mum smiled. "That's fine, as long as you're back for your brothers birthday."  
"Don't worry, I will be."

* * *

'So, I'll see you at the Burrow! From, Katie.' Katie signed the letter and strapped it to the owl's leg. As she watched it fly off, she wondered what this summer would be like.

* * *

Hermione put the last book into her bag and smiled. She had, of course, stayed at the Burrow before, but that had been during the Second Wizarding War! So she was looking forward to being there in a purely informal setting.

* * *

Harry got up from his bed, where he had been reading, and grabbed his broom. He had decided to fit in some last minute flying before he started packing...

* * *

Luna smiled vaguely, turning her copy of the Quibbler upside down. It would be nice to see her friends again - although they would probably have all got infested by Nargles since she had last seen them.

**A/N**

**My first fanfic, so please be vaguely nice: I accept critisism, but no flames please!**


	2. All Arrived

**Whoops, just realised I forgot to do a disclaimer on the last chapter! **

**But come on, you're not stupid, "no I don't own Harry Potter or any characters or places, all rights go to JK Rowling." Happy?**

* * *

Angelina stumbled slightly as she landed in the field next to the Burrow. She had taken a Portkey from her home in the north of England - although she had passed her Apparition test she still didn't like Apparating. As she walked towards the Burrow she caught sight of a blonde girl she recognised from Hogwarts heading in the same direction. Angelina knew the girl was two years below her, and in Ravenclaw, but wasn't sure of her name; Looney - no, something Lovegood. Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name.  
"Angelina! Hey, Angelina!"  
She turned to face Katie Bell, one of her best friends.  
"Hello Katie! How'r you?"  
"Fine, you?"  
"Great!" Angelina replied enthusiastically. "Come on, let's get to the Burrow!"

"There they are!" shouted Ginny loudly. "Luna; and Angelina and Katie, twins; and - I think that's Lee - and Hermione's just Apparated. Who are we waiting for now, other than Harry?"  
"Isn't there someone else for the twins, Alicia or someone? And..." Ron frowned, thinking. "That's it for visitors, but Bill and Fleur aren't here yet."  
A knock came at the door, and Ginny skidded to answer it. Angelina, Katie, Luna, Lee, and Hermione were standing next to the flutterby bush which was left from Bill and Fleur's wedding.  
"Hello!" Ginny smiled. "Please come in; Lee, Angelina and Katie, the twins are upstairs somewhere; hi Luna!"  
Ron was already talking to Hermione, as Katie Bell asked: "Sorry if we're being rude, but do you mind if we go straight upstairs to find Fred and George?"  
Ginny glanced over her shoulder and nodded in the middle of speaking to Luna: immediately, Angelina, Katie and Lee darted up the rickety stairs.

Alicia scrambled out of her mum's car, grabbed her bags and darted towards the Burrow, calling goodbye as she went. She rapped on the knocker as she hoisted her bag higher up on her shoulder, waiting for the door to be answered. Hearing talking inside, she knew that someone would open the door soon, but just then a third floor window was thrown open.  
"Alicia!" An excited female voice screamed.  
"Hey Katie!" She replied, smiling.  
Another voice, male this time, called "Come on up!"  
Alicia laughed. "What, fly up to your room, George? I'm waiting for one of your siblings to open the door!" she teased, knocking again.  
"Coming, coming - oh, hello Alicia!" said Ron, in surprise.  
"Why the surprise? I am supposed to be here aren't I?" She joked.  
Ron blushed slightly. "Yes - sorry, I thought - Harry's not here yet, so - um, the twins are upstairs."  
Alicia nodded, and carried her bags into the house and up the stairs, leaving Ron looking relieved.

Just then, Bill and Fleur came in at the door Ron had left open.  
"Bonjour, children!" Fleur smiled around the room, but Bill had noticed - "Where are the twins and their friends?"  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "They're upstairs already - heaven knows what they're doing, probably inventing something."  
As if on cue, an explosion shook the house, sending billowing green smoke down the stairs. George appeared round the banisters, his face blackened by soot -  
"Sorry! Fred sat on a Decoy Detonater!"  
"I did not!" they heard Fred reply indignantly. "It was Lee!"  
Bill mock face-palmed, and shouted "It doesn't matter who did it, now get downstairs, all of you! By the way, does anyone know where Harry is?"  
Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie raced down the stairs, laughing.  
"I repeat," said Bill, "does anyone know where Harry is?"  
Fred grinned, "Kid's probably forgotten 'bout you lot. Probably doing an interview - 'The Chosen One' is busy at the moment!"  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at Fred, and Angelina elbowed him.  
"Sorry Ange." Fred said, looking anything but sorry.  
Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Fleur, being nearest, opened it, and there stood Harry Potter, clutching his trunk - which was coming open.  
"Sorry!" He said, gasping for breath. "I was flying, but then I forgot the time, and I wasn't packed-"  
Harry had been staying at Grimmauld Place since the war with other members of the Order; including Percy Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, Teddy Lupin (who had recently turned one), Kingsley Shacklebolt, and many others.  
"-and Andromeda asked me to look after Teddy, who was crying, and Percy gave me a letter for you lot (here it is), and Mundungus was trying to steal Kingsley's stuff, and Augusta Longbottom was talking to me, and-"  
Bill said firmly, "Don't worry about it, Harry, you aren't that late. Mum and Dad just owled me to say they're off getting their Portkey, so now the holiday's really started."

* * *

**A/N Please review, even if it's only 5 words or so. I only have one review so far :'( , which said that it was confusing. Is my story confusing? I am only 13 so be nice please :).**

**Sorry to those who read this chapter earlier: in drafts I call Alicia 'Poppy' because I prefer the name, and I forgot to change it in the real thing. Sorry!**

**I _have _started on the next chapter.**


End file.
